


The Five Senses

by belladhanna



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belladhanna/pseuds/belladhanna





	The Five Senses

_  
**The Five Senses**   
_   


**Title** : Touch  
 **By** : Oreogeekgirl/Belladhanna  
 **Rating** : PG  
 **Pairing** : Eliot Spencer/OC  
 **Genre** : Smush

 **Warnings** : Each of these is a stand alone product, but still part of Eliot and Dianna's story

 **Disclaimer** : Dianna is mine, Eliot isn't...yet. I have no money and no job. I do this for fun. I get nothing out of this but practice writing and calming the voices in my brain.

 **Summary** : These are just..the senses...and...Ok, just read the story, please.

 **A/N** : I am forever greatful to [](http://jendavis.livejournal.com/profile)[**jendavis**](http://jendavis.livejournal.com/) for betaing this for me and putting up with my buggin her.

He felt the soft pads of her fingertips on his back, hands squeezing his shoulders massaging away aches and pains from yet another beating taken, another one given.

She didn’t ask questions. She knew it would cause him to tense up all over again.

She just wanted him to relax, even if only for a little while. Her touch was soothing. It calmed him and stayed the demons he fought daily. She made him forget.

Eliot felt her work her way down from his shoulders to his back, kneading away knots of tension with her firm yet gentle touch. The heels of her hands rubbed up and down his back, making him sigh.  
Eliot never sighed. Not with his pants on anyway.

Dianna ran the heels of her hands along his spine, being careful with the amount of pressure she applied. She knew just where to press harder, and where to ease up. Reaching his waist, she pressed down into his lower back; one hand moved left while the other went right.

Eliot found himself drifting, being lulled to sleep by the pressure's release. If he was honest he’d say he could feel the pain floating away, but that sounded like some new age shit, and he would _never_ admit to having thoughts so geeky.

As it was, he turned what was left of his attention to Dianna. It was quietly amusing to him, how much power this tiny woman had in her hands. If she pressed the wrong spot to hard she could do serious damage to his spine, but she didn't.

He loved the feeling of his stresses melting away under her soothing yet determined touch, feeling himself following after.

  
“El?” Dianna spoke his name softly, but Eliot didn't stir. Mission completed. Her goal had been to get him to fall asleep here where she could keep a watch over him. He guarded over his team all the time, that was his job. But now, here, it was hers. At least for as long as he slept.

She pulled the sheet up over him and watched him breathe.  
Leaning over, Dianna gently kissed his cheek.

“Rest Eliot.” She turned to walk softly out the door and gently closed it behind her.

Eliot’s eyes opened and he smiled slightly.

“Thanks babe.” He whispered and went to sleep.

He would actually get some rest tonight.


End file.
